Eyes of Insanity
by GameHunter1331
Summary: Naruto is having a bad enough day as is: C-Rank turned A-Rank, weird guy with a huge sword, and now he is fighting a girl/guy that can create ice! And shoot it at him! Yup, this day can't get any worse. ...or can it? Naruto Fanfiction with a couple 'bloody' elements from Soul Eater
1. Chapter 1

Naruto came to a conclusion. One that would explain everything.

This day sucked!

Ever since his team took that C-Rank mission to protect that old man, Tazuna, things were going horrible! They encountered 2 missing-nin and decided to keep going, then an A-Rank famous missing-nin, Zabuza Momochi, which made things seem worse, and now Naruto was covered in needles like some kind of pincushion, all cause of his stupid idea

He was running to the bridge that he was supposed to go to, and as soon as he caught up to his team, Zabuza appeared, along with this weird guy in a mask! Zabuza started fighting with Kakashi-sensei, and the weird mask-guy trapped Sasuke, his rival and teammate, in a mirror-dome-thing.

He thought he made an awesome entrance of jumping into this weird girl/guy's mirror jutsu trying to save Sasuke, but it only got them trapped in here! And then we learn the mirrors are practically unbreakable, so he decides to throw a bunch of needles at us.

"You cannot escape. No one has ever survived after being surrounded by this technique."

"Oi! Screw you! Sasuke, what do we do?"

"Hold on, dobe, I'm thinking!"

'I can't break his ice mirrors with my fire jutsu, and Naruto doesn't have any luck either...we are just going to have to hold out until Kakashi finishes his opponent.'

But it seems the ice user has different plans.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to finish this. Forgive me."

And with that, he throws a group of senbon right at Naruto. Naruto noticed and instantly closed his eyes, but no pain came to him. his questions were answered when he opened his eyes to Sasuke Uchiha, his front covered in senbon. The same ones the mask-guy just threw.

"Sasuke...B-But why?"

"I don't know...dobe, my legs just seemed...to move on their own."

"But i thought you hated me!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke, not wanting his teammate to die because of him."

"No...I don't, because you're...my rival."

and with that, Sasuke slumped to the floor.

Naruto just stood there, eyes shadowed, tears streaming down his face.

the Ice user seemed to sympathize with the boy, and spoke to him.

"Is this your first time you lost someone precious to you?

"Shut up!"

Naruto's eyes started to hurt, a lot. He paid no mind, thinking it was just the tears.

"He was a fine ally. willing to sacrifice himself for his friend."

"I said SHUT IT!"

The masked-shinobi then became alert, noticing Naruto's tears have become black.

And when Naruto looked up, the shinobi gasped. Inside each of Naruto's eyes were 3 diamond shaped eyes, that seem to move around, as if they had a mind of their own.

"ILL KILL YOU!"

At those words, blood shot up from the ground in little tiny orbs. there were at least 50 little drops of Naruto's blood, just hanging there. The blood droplets gained little white eyes, with a singular black pupil.

And all was silent, until there was i very high pitched voice, more of a screech.

"BLOODY NEEDLE"

There were fifty droplets of black blood. Now there were fifty sharp needles zoning in on the shinobi. when they hit the mirror, it broke.

"impossible.."

The shinobi was too startled to see the needles angle around till they pierced multiple places on his body, and broke his mask.

'Forgive me Zabuza-sama, I cannot defeat this person...'

After this finished, Naruto was walking over to the grounded form of this scum, but when he saw his face, the needles dropped to liquid on the ground, and Naruto quickened his pace.

"You! You are that nice person I met at the forest!"

Indeed, this was Haku Yuki, Zabuza's accomplice and a person Naruto met in a forest while Haku was gathering Herbs and pretending to be a civilian.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Why? Why did you kill Sasuke?" His face streamed with tears, Naruto just didn't know how this person was the person that killed Sasuke by twenty needles to the everywhere.

"Because, I am Zabuza's tool, and i have failed him. Tools are supposed to carry out their job without remorse or failure, yet here I am, unable to kill a child. Your friend is not dead, i did not hit anywhere vital, and ended it by putting him in a deathlike state."

"Sasuke isn't dead..."

"No, he is not, and I am not. Yet."

"W-What do ya mean?"

"Naruto, I want you to kill me."

"why? You didn't kill Sasuke, I have no reason to kill you! you cant even fight back, you aren't our enemy anymore!"

"I am but a tool, to be used by Zabuza-sama. There is no reason to live if i am unable to serve him."

"But that's Ridiculous! You should-"

"Chidori!"

And the chirping of birds was heard across the bridge.

"That's!.."

Naruto and Haku both looked over, to see Zabuza trapped in the maws of multiple dogs, while Kakashi has his signature technique, the Chidori, in his right hand. As Kakashi gets ready to run at Zabuza, Haku says something to Naruto.

"I'm sorry, It seems if i may be of some use to him, after all."

After saying those words, Haku runs and jumps in front of Kakashi's Chidori, with blinding speed.

Naruto, guessing what she would do, ran after her, only to see the gruesome sight of Kakashi's hand inside of her chest, blood covering it. Kakashi, realizing what he had done, quickly removed his hand and jumped back.

"Za...buza..."

Haku fell after those words, dead with a smile on her face for being of use to her master one more time.

"Heh, Haku, you were a good tool."

Naruto wasn't very pleased with this sentence.

"What? That's it? Werent you two always together, don't you feel anything at all?! HE REALLY LOVED YOU!"

"Kid..."

Naruto looked up, and was surprised to see Zabuza crying.

"You don't...need to say anymore.."

And then there was silence...but only for a short while, as a special guest had shown up...

"Oh, you're getting your ass kicked. How disappointing...Zabuza"

"Gatou! Why are you here? And why all the mercenaries?"

"I'm going to kill you Zabuza. Missing-nin are so expensive, but If i just hire a bunch of mercenaries to kill them after the job is over, then i have to pay much less."

"You bastard..."

"Oh, I see that bitch didn't make it." Gatou says, pointing to Haku "Oh yeah, I have to repay him for breaking my arm..."

Gatou pointed his finger to one of the mercenaries, then at Haku's dead body. The mercenary quickly walks slightly forward and shoots her with a crossbow.

Naruto, who was shaking in rage at this Gatou man, terrorizing the village of wave and whatnot, was now furious. He felt Unfiltered rage at this moment. And so, like all angry men, he decided to inform Gatou that it wast such a good idea to piss him off.

"You bastard..."

"What did you say you little brat? Do you know how many guys I have here?"

"Shut up, you piece of-"

Naruto did not expect, out of all things to happen, all of the blood he lost where he fought Haku to come over to him when he raised his finger, and to be black nonetheless.

"What the..."

In the battle, Naruto dismissed the voice as just Sakura, his high-pitched teammate who has been guarding Tazuna, calling out a jutsu. What he did not expect it to be, was his blood growing eyeballs and talking to him.

"BLOODY NEEDLE"

Every single one of the blood droplets turned into needle-like spikes, shooting out at every mercenary on the bridge. There had to be at least over 100 tiny needles shooting through all of the mercenaries.

"No wait please, I'll give you money, power, w-women!"

Gatou tried to plead, to no avail. looking at all the spikes rush at him, Gatou could only sit there in fear until the split second was over and he was pierced through, like all the others.

Naruto and his team just watched in grim fascination at the sight. After all, If someone told them Naruto would command his blood to turn into spikes and attack arms-for-hire they encountered on a mission, they would probably laugh like hell.

After all was over, Team seven(minus sasuke)looked at the blond, who looked just as confused as they were. Kakashi decided to speak up first though

"Naruto, you are gonna need to do some explaining when you get back. Also, where is Sasuke?"

"He is alive, under the ice mirrors. Haku said he only hit non-vital spots, so he should only need minor healing"

"..Naruto, your eyes..."

"What about em?"

"They look different."

"Ah, that's cool Kakashi-sensei, but i'm feeling kinda tired..."

And then all Naruto saw was darkness.

Alright! First chapter: Success!

Tell me what you guys think, after all, what's a writer without his motivation?

I'll try to update as frequently as possible, and don't worry, I have A LOT of time on my hands


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry this took so long, I have about 20x more things going on than when i posted the first chapter.

Anyways, here you are! This chapter was basically getting the regular stuff outta the way. Yaknow, showing the hokage the doujutsu, leaving wave, etc.

* * *

When Naruto awoke he was confused as to why he was on one of the guest futons in his clients house. However, he quickly came to the conclusion that he had chakra exhaustion on the bridge, and his team carried him back.

As he got up and walked downstairs, his mind wandered to the events that happened on the bridge. How Was he able to control that black stuff? Why was it black? What was the stuff? These thoughts got cut short as he got downstairs and his teammates stared at him, in different ways.

Sakura was nervous. Was that dead last blonde really the same person as on the bridge? She knew Naruto was a bit strong, but that was much different than what he showed while he stabbed bandits with a black liquidy substance.

Sasuke was curious. He woke up sometime after the battle, but his Kakashi told him what happened. Naruto wielding some sort of black liquid to kill 100 mercenaries. Seems like the most awful of lies. Yesterday, If Sasuke got told that on the bridge Naruto would do that, he would laugh his ass off. But when he saw Naruto's eyes, he just had to believe his sensei. all of the proof was right there, Its a dojoutsu. only one question remained. How did Naruto get those eyes?

Kakashi, however, was the most curious out of all of them. He knew Naruto's father couldn't control black liquid, and had no doujutsu that let him do so. Neither did his mother. So how, out of nowhere, did Naruto get those eyes? Kakashi wasn't an idiot, he know doujutsu don't appear out of nowhere, it had to have come from something. but what?

Naruto, was the most creeped out one in the room. He hated being stared at, its creepy.

"Hey, could you stop staring at me please, its really creepy. Why am i so interesting now anyways?"

Kakashi decided to be the one to speak up, if his students did than it would just be question-hell

"Well, havent you looked in a mirror? I would imagine you'd be very surprised at the two things on your face." _'It seems the eyes somehow made him mature a bit. Yesterday he would be screaming bloody murder for staring at him then ask Sakura on a date.'_

"What? Something on my face? What is it?"

"Take a look for yourself." Kakashi said, as he pulled out a mirror and shoved it in front of his face.

However, as soon as Naruto saw the mirror he screamed and smacked it on the floor.

"W-What happened? Why do my eyes have eyes!? What the hell!"

"Now Now, calm down, nothing is wrong." Kakashi said, as he did his trademark eye-smile.

"I looked at your eye and can guarantee that it isn't eyes inside your eyes. In fact, I think its some sort of doujutsu! all we have to do is figure out what it does-"

But before he could completely finish, he heard Sakura scream and point to Naruto's hand.

When Naruto smacked the mirror out of Kakashi's hand, a shard of glass cut his hand, quite normal. The odd thing however, was the blood that was coming out of the cut. It was black.

"I think I know what's happening." Everyone then turned to Kakashi.

"This doujutsu lets Naruto control his blood, But only his own blood. As some of us saw on the bridge, Naruto wielded a black sort of substance. That black substance was his blood, though There is only one way for us to really find out. Naruto!

"Huh?"

"Try to control the blood on your hand."

"uhm...okay"

Naruto looked straight at the blood and focused. he thought of the blood raising into the air, and got a nice surprise. The blood shakily raised into the air, but fell down onto the floor after a few seconds"

"Well Naruto, it seems this doujutsu lets you control your blood, and also oddly changes it black. Why it does that i don't know, we'll need to get the doctors back home to check it out. Anyways, I have to ask...if you were able to control it so fluently on the bridge, why are you having so much trouble now? You even used an ability."

"Well sensei, I dunno. On the bridge I was super angry because of Gatou and what happened to Sasuke, so maybe that was it?"

"Maybe, Naruto, your doujutsu is partly controlled by your emotions. Seems odd though, I've never heard of a doujutsu giving you power when you are mad. Anyways, we will definitely get it checked up back in Konoha"

Tazuna, who just came in the room from his backyard drinking, made his presence known.

"Alright. Now i'm back, who wants to go to the bridge?"

* * *

 **On the bridge...**

Naruto was curious. He knew Zabuza wasn't a bad person, so what happened to him. He couldn't have died...at least, not in a bad manner. He had to ask Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm? Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, as he put down his Icha-Icha. Truly, the greatest of books.

"What ever happened to Zabuza? I was asleep, so I wasn't really there to see."

"Well, Naruto, you changed him."

"What do you mean?"

"We were fighting on the bridge, so we didn't notice, but Zabuza walked over to Haku and said his final words. He was too wounded from our battle to fight, it's all he could do. Normally Zabuza would never do that, but after you talked to him i think he realized who Haku was to him. After everything was over, it even snowed. The scene was beautiful, really. Zabuza and Haku laying together, the snow falling beside them."

"Oh, i see. I'm glad I was able to make him a bit of a better person then, even if it was right before he died..."

"Alright, now that you have the information you wanted, howsa-bout you get back to bridge-building?" Kakashi ended, with an eye-smile.

"Okay! Shadow-Clone Jutsu!"

And with that, about 50 Narutos began working on the bridge, ordered around by Tazuna.

* * *

After a few days the bridge was built, and Naruto and the gang had to return home.

Once Inari, A kid that looks up to Naruto for his determination said a few words to him, the ninja headed off towards their village. Little did they know, the villagers were having a conversation about the bridges name.

"What do you think we should name it?" Said Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter.

"Tazuna's wondrous building of the century!"

*Bonk*

"Ouch. Okay, okay, I'll be serious. How about the Great Naruto bridge, for the one who gave us hope, and allowed us to be able to make the awesomeness that is the bridge."

Cheers Erupted throughout the crowd, all agreeing that is a great choice.

"Yeah, the Great Naruto Bridge. A great name, for a great bridge."

And thus ends the tale of how the Great Naruto Bridge was created.

* * *

Once Naruto and the gang got back to Konoha, they quickly showed their ID to the guards at the gate and rushed to the Hokage's office. Kakashi blindfolded Naruto and used a shunshin with all of them, to avoid unnecessary attention for Naruto's eyes.

"Hokage-sama, reporting in from C-turned-A mission."

"What? Kakashi, we are gonna have a serious talk later. Anyways, what happened on the mission? Report."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. We started our mission protecting the client, Tazuna, but unexpectedly the two C-Rank missing-nin Gozu and Meizu ambushed us. Naruto and Sasuke took them out, but they were going after Tazuna. He told us that he was building a bridge out of wave so that they could be free of the buisness-lord Gatou, who was killing the builders and crushing their hope. I asked my team and they said they wanted to continue, and free the people from Gatou's clutches.

"So Kakashi, let me get this straight. You, being a Jonin, left the decision to continue on an A-Rank mission with three Genin, up to those three Genin? Instead of calling for backup? You nearly cost us the lives of three Genin, one being from a noble clan, for a decision like that?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I had full confidence in them" Kakashi had beads of sweat down his forehead. Having the Hokage angry at you, was not a good thing. at all.

"I will decide a punishment for you later. Finish your report, Kakashi."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. the mission was going smoothly after all of that, nothing bad happened. Until Gatou hired more missing-nin. He had hired A-Rank missing-nin Zabuza Momochi to kill our client. He was taken away by a fake Hunter-nin, putting him in a death-like state to be taken away without harm. We continued to protect Tazuna, and I taught team 7 the Tree-Walking exercise."

"Kakashi, tell me what you have taught your team. All of it."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I have taught them the Tree-Walking exercise, and have made them do teamwork exercises. I do not want to teach them jutsu unless they have sufficient teamwork."

"Kakashi, you have had your team for two months, and have done teamwork exercises and taught them tree walking, on an A-Rank mission? That isn't even qualified for a C-RANK. Kakashi, if you don't get better at your position, i'm going to have to take it away from you..."

"No, Hokage-sama! I will do better, I can see how i was being awful. I will be sure to teach them more from now on. Much more."

"Yes. Now, continue."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. After a few days, When we went to the bridge, Zabuza and the fake Hunter-nin appeared. I fought Zabuza, while Sasuke fought the fake Hunter-nin and Sakura protected Tazuna. Naruto, who was protecting the client's daughter from a couple mercenaries, came to the bridge and fought the fake Hunter-nin with Sasuke. But, Naruto unexpectedly gained..uhm..a new doujutsu."

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konohagakure, looked at Naruto with his blindfold off and his eyes almost popped out of their head. In front of him stood Naruto, his eyes having 3 diamond-shaped eyes inside of his now black eyes. How did Naruto suddenly get an unknown doujutsu?

"Kakashi. How did this happen?"

"We don't know, Hokage-sama. All we know is that Naruto can control his blood, as shown by shooting spikes of his blood into about 100 mercenaries. It may also be controlled by his emotions, and it seems to turn all of his blood black.

"Amazing. So powerful, the more you get hurt the more powerful you are. Kakashi, you should take Naruto to the hospital to get this checked up, ill inform the doctors immediately. As for anything else, it can be discussed later. Team 7 dismissed!


End file.
